


Ribbon (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds a ribbon in Ciel's bedroom and gets suspicious. Really just something random I thought of one day. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon (With Podfic)

Podfic link here:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3i9g9n1md06kf83/Ribbon.wma

"Young master, what is this?" Ciel looked up from his desk. His butler was dangling a long, pink ribbon from his perfectly elegantly-gloved fingers.

"Ah, Lizzie must have left it here." He replied without interest, turning back to his paperwork.

"Do you know where I found this, my lord?" Sebastian asked, once more demanding Ciel's attention. The young earl rolled his eyes up at the demon to clearly show he did not care. Taking that as an answer, Sebastian continued,

"It was in your bedroom. Beneath your nightstand." Ciel frowned.

"Strange."

"Yes," Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing. "That's what I thought." The demon moved closer to the desk.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be hiding something from me, would you?" His voice was slightly teasing as always, but laced with something that bordered on seriousness.

"Is it even possible to hide anything from you?" Ciel asked, once more scribbling with his pen.

"That remains to be seen." Sebastian almost growled. The sound made Ciel look up of his own volition. His eyes widened imperceptibly when he saw Sebastian's face. His expression was very serious, his stance rigid as always, and the ribbon was clenched in his fist.

"Do you have a problem?" Ciel asked, slight anger lowering his voice. It was clear that Sebastian was upset, and he didn't want to waste the time figuring out why.

"I might, my lord." Sebastian moved quickly, slamming the ribbon down onto the desk and holding it there with his palm. He stared down into Ciel's now startled face.

"You haven't been encouraging innocent lady Elizabeth to engage in illicit acts with you, have you, my lord?" Ciel was so shocked at the implication that he literally could not respond. His jaw dropped, but no words came out, so Sebastian continued.

"Because the way I see it, young master, to taint such a young child fiancé with lewd actions is more than damaging to your reputation. While Lady Elizabeth loves you enough to do anything you ask, I think that it is below you to lead her astray so young. Even as corrupt as you are by taking to a demon's kisses—."

Ciel found his voice at last, and it lashed out as hard and stinging as the hand that connected with his butler's cheek.

"How dare you, filthy demon!" His small body was shaking with rage, his eyes blazing with blue fire. "Even the thought makes me sick! I would never do such a thing to Lizzie, ever!" He stood up, leaning forward on the desk to glare at Sebastian, who had retreated a few steps.

"I know it is in your nature to encompass all things sinful, Sebastian, but keep those kinds of offensive assumptions to yourself!" Sebastian stared at him for a long moment, watching him simmer and eventually he closed his eyes.

"Pardon me, my lord. I forgot about your own experience. It was rash of me to suspect you of forcing upon another that which was forced upon you."

Ciel took a few breaths to compose himself, seeing the forgiving look on Sebastian's face. The comment about what had happened to him when he was kidnapped had unnerved him, and yet it was spoken so softly that he could not be hurt by the words.

For all he knew Sebastian just wanted to see him all worked up. Ciel suspected that he purposefully nagged him when he was bored for his own entertainment.

So he sat back down and said in a much softer voice,

"You more than anyone should know that I do not share my body with anyone, even for my own pleasure." Sebastian gave an evil smile, all the gentleness from a second before draining from him.

"Yes, my lord. I suppose I should not count myself with 'anyone'. You have enjoyed my attentions these last few weeks, am I wrong?" Ciel colored violently and once more was glaring. His voice was low but angry and tense, not wanting to speak the words so that others might overhear.

"Kissing here and there is much different than sharing my body. I could stop you from doting such 'attentions' on me anytime I want. I simply choose to indulge you."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Yes." Ciel said tightly. "I am not in the habit of rewarding my servants, but you are different. If you want to kiss me every now and again to curb your hunger for my soul, then I will allow it if it keeps you focused on your duties."

"Oh master, what makes you think kissing you curbs my hunger?" Sebastian's eyes flamed, "For your own good you should stop me before I do something that you cannot forgive." Ciel felt fear at the statement, but masked it with a scoff and an indifferent air.

"I will not be told how to command my own servants by the servants themselves, Sebastian. Besides, you will take my immortal soul one day. If that is not already an unforgivable offense, I do not know what is."

"But that is something to which you agreed, young master. What I have in mind…I doubt you would just lie back and let it happen." Ciel stared up at him, challengingly.

"Filthy demon." He repeated. Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed, my lord." He leaned down and pressed his full lips to Ciel's childish ones. The action surprised Ciel despite what they had just been talking about. All other thoughts melted away into the softness of that mouth.

It guided him, comforted him, warmed him to his core.

The next second it was gone and Sebastian was speaking to him again.

"So then, this ribbon, my lord. How did it come to be in your bedroom?" Ciel's head was spinning, and it took him a short swallow to reply,

"No idea."

"I see. Well, either way, I think that we should put it to good use, don't you?"

"Wh…what do you mean?" He asked shakily, gripping Sebastian's arms as he felt himself swaying a bit.

"I think you know, my lord." With these words Sebastian caught him up and a split second later Ciel found himself lying on his bed, being held down while Sebastian devoured his mouth.

Ciel's body felt like water; the few kisses he had allowed had never been this deep, never this passionate. He was losing himself in it. His head was spinning as Sebastian delved into his mouth with a hot, broad tongue. There was no time for fear as Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler and let it all happen.

When Sebastian pulled back, Ciel was panting, his eyes half closed, and his face tinged with pink. The demon smiled and ran the back of his fingers over one of Ciel's cheeks.

"My little rosebud is beginning to blossom, I think." He said, and Ciel frowned at him, the innocent appearance vanishing as he did so.

"A rosebud?!" He panted angrily. "Of all the things-"

"But master," Sebastian cut him off, leaning down to rub the tip of his nose against Ciel's, "roses are so lovely, are they not? So delicate, so precious, but rimmed with thorns that will draw blood on whoever tries to get too close."

"So, does that mean you'll be bleeding soon?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian began nuzzling his hair.

"Oh no, my lord." Sebastian replied, kissing down to his neck. "You see, I'm the thorns."

Ciel scoffed and was about to reply, but Sebastian clamped his mouth down onto his neck while at the same time gripping him through his shorts. This made him bite his lip and give out a muffled sound.

Sebastian had never dared to go this far before, and Ciel felt a strange surge of happiness when he thought that Sebastian's jealousy could be his motivating factor today.

The demon's fingers teased him through his shorts a bit, rubbing him up and down until Ciel managed to work out the works,

"St-stop Sebastian…"

"No."

Ciel's eyes popped open. Had Sebastian just refused him?

"I said-" Sebastian cut him off by crushing their mouths together. Ciel fought him a bit, but Sebastian was too strong. He felt his clothes being removed, and the more he struggled the more easily they seemed to slide right off his small body.

The air was touching him now in more places than he felt comfortable with, and he realized that he was completely naked. Sebastian was indeed a cunning devil.

"Sebastian!" He cried out as soon as his mouth was released. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious, master?" Sebastian all but purred in his ear. "I desire you, and you desire me." Ciel shuddered as that hot tongue flicked against the shell of his ear.

"What makes you think that I desire you?" Ciel asked harshly, as he felt those gloved hands running up and down his bare flesh, sending thrills through him.

"I don't have to think, master, all I have to do is look down here." With these words Ciel's member was enclosed in a firm grip. His hips bucked and he cried out as he was squeezed gently.

"That's because…" He trailed off, unable to form a sentence when Sebastian's hand was holding him there.

"Mmm…the feel of you…" Sebastian murmured, growling a little. Ciel felt a shiver of fear and excitement run up his spine. "Well, master, I think you would like to keep going."

Ciel looked up at him sharply.

"Like hell I want to-"

"Do you want me to let you go, then?" Sebastian asked, a wicked look in his eyes as he began pumping Ciel slowly, tightly.

Ciel's angry frown melted at once into an expression of pained pleasure, and his head fell back onto the pillow, his entire body moving to the slow motions of Sebastian's hand.

"Well then, we'll continue." Sebastian whispered.

The next second Ciel found his arms bound above his head and his ankles tied loosely, keeping his legs spread. Sebastian must have used the sheets somehow, puling them out from beneath him without Ciel even feeling it.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, fighting the bonds slightly, but knowing it was useless.

In response, Sebastian held up the long pink ribbon.

"I told you we would put this to good use."

"What…what do you mean?" Ciel asked, his heart thumping wildly as he envisioned several different uses for this situation.

Sebastian did not answer him, but smiled, and lowered the end of the ribbon onto his cheek. He twitched, trying to escape it, but Sebastian continued to touch his face with it softly.

"Delightfully silky, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, dangling the ribbon down the side of the boy's neck this time. Ciel shuddered visibly, turning his head away from the sensation.

"It should feel very…light upon your skin." Sebastian continued, dragging the ribbon down onto Ciel's chest.

"First down the middle…" Ciel squirmed a bit as the ribbon travelled slowly down the center of his chest, then back up, a few times.

"Then of course, around those sweet little buds…" Ciel's heart clenched as the ribbon circled his right nipple. He jerked with a little "ah!" He bit his lip again and his breathing increased as the ribbon made its way back and forth between his nipples, brushing against them just enough to make them perk up.

"Looks like you enjoy this. They've become so hard already." Sebastian said, reaching out and lightly dragging a fingertip across each of Ciel's peaking nipples.

"Oh! Ugh…" Ciel could barely hold back the sounds. It was sweet torture; part of him wanted it to end, but another part of him loved it.

"Well then, let's make you feel even better." Sebastian drew back and dropped the ribbon onto his chest again.

This time he trailed it down onto his stomach and sides, teasing the sensitive place between his waist and his hips. Ciel twitched and thrust and twisted, not knowing if he was trying to get away or trying to feel more of the soft brushing touches.

He was panting, his nerves were tingling, begging for a firmer contact. Still the ribbon caressed him, every inch of his upper body. Finally it descended to his thighs.

"Please, Sebastian!" He whispered, as the soft trail tickled the inside of his thighs, driving him mad.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked. "It seems like you want this." Ciel made a small strangled sound and jerked his legs as the ribbon found an extra sensitive spot right along the inside of his knee. Sebastian took his time, teasing all the way down each of Ciel's legs to his feet, around the soles, and then back up.

The moment finally came when Ciel felt the ribbon climbing dangerously close to the one place it had not touched. He held his breath briefly as he waited. Then he let it out in a rush as the silk brushed against the head of his erection. It was a relief and an even greater torment; the touch was too light to bring any satisfaction, but it still felt so good…

"My God…" Ciel whimpered as the ribbon slowly wound around him from root to tip and was pulled, dragging it up the length of Ciel's heated flesh. He tugged at his ties, sweat breaking out all over him.

"Ah yes…" Sebastian said, licking his lips at the sight. He repeated this action several times, until it was apparent that Ciel was ready to lose his mind.

"Come on, beg me." Sebastian said, trailing the ribbon down to trace Ciel's spheres as well. This put Ciel over the edge and at once he complied.

"Please, oh God please Sebastian! Stop teasing me and touch me for God's sake!" A wicked smile spread on Sebastian's lips.

"Is that an ord-"

"Do it already!" Ciel almost screamed, tossing his head and thrusting his hips.

"My pleasure, master." Sebastian took the ribbon and slid it around Ciel's neck, tying it loosely there. Ciel glared up at him for a split second, but was too aware of his need to bother snapping about it now.

Sebastian slowly took him in hand again, and Ciel instantly pumped his hips upward.

"Easy, master…" Sebastian then leaned down and ran his tongue along the length. Ciel cried out and his entire body shook violently. He was so close he could almost taste it; just a hair away from release. He had never felt anything close to the glory of a wet tongue on his most private place, and now it was blowing his mind.

"Sebastian! God, that's good." He said, his brows pulled tight in pleasure. Sebastian then took his entire member into his mouth, sucking gently.

Ciel was lost. That very instant he felt himself tense up, the pleasure overcoming him, and he shot his release straight down Sebastian's throat. He cried out sharply, jerking his hips several times with every burst of pleasure.

Then he relaxed back onto the bed, and Sebastian slid up his body to lie beside him.

"You taste delicious, master." He said against his shoulder. "And that ribbon around your neck suits you."

Ciel was too satisfied to scoff this time. After several long moments he felt capable of talking again and he said,

"Untie me." Sebastian obeyed, and Ciel curled onto his side. Sebastian began rubbing his back, his bare hands so warm on Ciel's skin that it made him hum slightly.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just needed to pull my limbs in after they'd been stretched out like that." His tone was slightly scathing. "You are such a pervert."

"Speaking of which, master, my own needs have not been seen to." Ciel stiffened.

"Then see to them in your own way, I won't let my body become your toy."

"As you wish, master." Ciel heard the rustle of fabric behind him, and he swallowed as he heard the unmistakable sound of a hand on flesh. Sebastian was 'attending to his needs' right behind his back. His spent length began to harden again at once.

Ciel fought the urge to look behind him for several long moments, but as the sound of Sebastian's hand on his own flesh continued, along with the very small sounds his butler was making, Ciel lost the battle. He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Sebastian was naked, having stripped off silently and most likely at a speed that Ciel could not follow with his eyes. He was immaculate; smooth pale skin from head to toe, toned muscles in every limb and through the core of his body, light coverings of dark hair in all the right places, and a perfectly shaped erection, long and hard in his own black-nailed hand.

Ciel couldn't figure out if his mouth was going dry or watering at the sight. Sebastian's red eyes were travelling up and down Ciel's body, an enamored expression in them. Ciel gulped a bit, a small surge of carnal power shooting through him when he realized that he was the cause of that look. With that small taste of power he decided to charge ahead and test how much he had. He slowly turned his body over, so that Sebastian could see the front.

Sebastian's mouth opened ever so slightly, just a hint of parting between the full lips. Ciel would have grinned had he not been caught up in the show Sebastian was also putting on; he could turn Sebastian on so visibly, and he liked the thought.

"Oh, master…" Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked, "aren't you going to finish your sentence?" Ciel lay back completely on his back, and spread his legs a bit. "It's not like you to trail off when you're talking."

Sebastian chuckled.

"And it's not like you to try and seduce me so obviously, master. I must say, you're doing a fair job, but try being smoother in your motions; you're shaking."

Ciel blushed with anger and arousal.

"S-shut up." He said weakly, as Sebastian leaned up on one elbow to stare down at him.

"You truly are beautiful, my lord." He said quietly. "I want to show this body all the kindness it deserves." His hand sped up on his own member as he spoke, "I want to hold you, and kiss you, and smother you in pleasure until you scream…"

"Do it." Ciel said suddenly, as his own erection grew rock-hard with Sebastian's words.

"But master, you told me I was not to use your body-"

"I changed…I changed my mind." Ciel said, frowning, hating to admit it when just a few moments ago he had been against it. The sight of Sebastian alone was enough to change his opinion on the matter.

"Very well, my young lord." Sebastian said. "I will be gentle."

"Yes, you will be." Ciel said, as Sebastian straddled him. "or I'll order you to stop. I'll order you not to come, too, just to give you a lesson!" He threatened.

"Oh, and a hard lesson that would be, too, master." Sebastian said with an evil little chuckle.

He then held Ciel's eyes as he slid two fingers into his own mouth. He sucked on them a little, then drew them out, then slid them back in. Ciel's mouth opened a bit as he watched, hypnotized as they went in and out, over and over, until Sebastian seemed satisfied. Then he pushed Ciel's knees up to his chest, and pressed his wet fingers to Ciel's puckered entrance.

Ciel grit his teeth.

"Relax." Sebastian said softly, and then slowly pressed the tip of one finger inside.

It was a long, hard process; Ciel squirmed and clamped down on his fingers so much that at one point he offered to stop. Ciel was too stubborn for that. After several long moments, both of Sebastian's fingers finally rested all the way inside Ciel, who was trembling and had lost his erection completely.

"Now, now, master, my fingers can't feel that bad." Sebastian said softly, reaching up to run his other hand along his limp member. Ciel made a small sound, and the demon gripped him, working him quickly to full hardness again. As Ciel focused on the pleasure in his cock, Sebastian began to slowly work his fingers in an out.

It took less time now for Ciel to adjust, and after a few more moments he was moaning.

"That's good, Sebastian. There's…something…in there…"

"Something, yes, my lord. You'll feel it much more when I'm fully inside you."

With these words he withdrew his fingers, and with his lethal speed, buried himself to the hint in Ciel's flesh.

The boy didn't realize what had happened at first. It had been done so quickly that the pain did not reach him for a few seconds. When it did hit, it was not nearly as bad as he had imagined. Sebastian stroked him through the discomfort, all the while biting his own lip to hold back his thrusts. Ciel wondered if his restraint came from his inhuman abilities or Ciel's threat to deny his copulation.

Either way, Sebastian took pity on him and waited until he loosened a bit more.

"I'm going to move now, master." Sebastian said tightly.

"Alright." Ciel said, reaching up to loop his arms around the demon's shoulders. "Just let me…hold onto you."

"My pleasure." Sebastian said, and then began to thrust.

It felt so good. The pain disappeared at once, and Sebastian's member hit that place inside him that made him see stars. He cried out with every thrust, clinging to Sebastian like his life depended on it.

"That's it, master, hold on to me." Sebastian said breathlessly. "But I won't let you go."

Ciel groaned with pleasure, these words exciting him. His butler, his demon, his faithful servant, promising to be with him to the end, just as he always did. It was comforting, in a strange sense, to hear that promise so often. Comforting, but at the same time tragic.

Ciel's thoughts were wiped blank as a hot hand clamped down on his erection and began pulling it with fast, hard strokes. He lost it, and spilled right there in his butler's hand. His body relaxed against the cushions, but Sebastian wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust, sending jolts of almost painful pleasure through Ciel's shuddering body. It was like dry orgasms racing through him again and again until, with a deep, male groan, Sebastian stopped, and released.

Sebastian supported himself on his hands for a few seconds, panting, and gazing hazy-eyed at Ciel's flushed face. He reached down and carefully brushed a few damp locks away from the boy's heated forehead, before leaning in and kissing it tenderly.

"Good boy." He said softly, and drew out.

"Aaah…" Ciel said quietly at the warmth that trickled out of him. "I think this is what you called 'marking', am I wrong?"

Sebastian gathered him close and began nuzzling his head like an affectionate animal.

"No, you are quite right. You now carry my scent, and all those in my world will know you're mine."

Ciel lay still, silently rejoicing in this fact, but then he said,

"When Grell finds out he'll try to saw me in two with his treasured scythe."

Sebastian actually laughed, and held him tighter. Apparently love-making turned him into an almost kittenish character.

"I'll just snap his neck if he tries."

"Speaking of necks…" Ciel said, running a hand over his own, "get this damn thing off of me."

"Of course, sir." Sebastian said, easily untying the ribbon and sliding it off. Ciel shuddered as it passed along his skin.

"I can never give that back to Lizzie now." He said, with a small grin.

"Well then, my lord, we'll just have to keep it for ourselves." Sebastian stated, and he reached beside the bed to pick up his butler's vest. He folded the ribbon and put it neatly into the breast pocket in the vest, before dropping it back down to the floor.

"You really are such a pervert." Ciel said, yawning, as Sebastian pulled him close once more.

"Of course I am, my lord," Sebastian said, stroking the beck of his shoulders as he pulled the covers up over them. "I act as would best benefit my master."

"Are you saying I wanted you to be a pervert?" Ciel asked indignantly.

"Perhaps," Sebastian replied. "Remind me who it was who tossed back their head and spread their legs the second they caught sight of a demon's cock?"

Ciel blushed furiously and hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder. The demon chuckled and whispered,

"Exactly." Into Ciel's very red ear.


End file.
